


First Word

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Pets, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate says his first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Word

Both Bruce and Clint were waiting for the moment. The moment when their son said his first word. Nathan was 10 month old. It happened one day during breakfast. Nathan was sitting on the high chair playing with his baby food. 

Bruce was reading the newspaper, while Clint was making an omelet. 

Lucky was dozing besides Nate's high chair.

Bruce and Clint suddenly heard, "Lucky." It was a tiny voice. Their son's first word.

Clint said, "Brucie, did you hear that?"

Bruce said, "Yup, looks like Lucky is his favourite."

Nate kept on saying Lucky who woke up and let out a bark.

Nate just clapped his hands and kept saying the dog's name.


End file.
